User blog:GleeGirl/A Beth Corcoran Tale Chapter 1
okay uys this is my new Fic, Beth based. Enjoy I would like some new name suggestions, intresting ones. Love if u cld help ........................... Chapter 1- So much for my Happy Ending. "Seriously, everything Chelsea wears is Fugly, its disturbing!" The Brunette cheerleader said, putting her emerald green gym shorts on. Her name was Ali Greene, she was captain of the Carmel high Clovers Cheersquad. Her friend laughed. "Well since she can't fit her man hands into girl clothes, she has to settle for boys clothes." Said the dark blonde haired cheerleader, sliping her orange gym shirt over her tiny figure, her name was Beth Corcoran she was 16, best friends with Ali. "Awww poor thing, she is living my worst cheermare!" Ali laughed, getting her water mellon lip smacker out, and glossing up her lips. The girls couldn't stop giggling for several minutes until the locker room door slamed. "Listen Ladies, here at Carmel, we spend alot of money on your physical education, so please don't waste our time and money." The Coach Yelled. Her name was Ruby Wallace, head of P.E. at Carmel High. Beth rolled her eyes and placed her orange headband on her head and headed for the door, dragging Ali behind her. "So ladies, this wwek we are palying softball." Coach Wallace announced, shaking her head to the several boos and moans coming from the class. "O.M.F.G. Why can't we play a non butch sport for once. I am starting to turn gay. Seriously!" Ali said, getting up off the ground and popping a peice of bubble gum in her mouth. Beth just stared at her. "Ali, that was sorta homophobic."Beth scoffed, flopping her back on the fresh green grass." Beth, I am just speaking the truth, and Bethy baby, you know I Never lie." Ali said, twirling her finger through her brown, straightened hair. "True, so very true Ali." Beth murmured, springing her hand out for Ali to pull her up, they walked over with the class to start the lesson. After about 10 minutes of laughing at The failed attempts by the other girls at softball, a lady from the office came down. She whispered with uby to get the okay to talk with a certain student. Once she got the okay she headed over to Ali and Beth. "Uh, why is Mustache Missy heading over here?"Ali asked, blowing a bubble, ad turning to her best friend. "I don't know Alison Karen Greene, I am not phycic!" Beth answered, looking at Ali. The office lady soon reached the two girls. "beth, you need to come to the office, its an emergancy." The Lady said, handing Beth a pass. "Beth nodded and snatched the pass out of her hand. "Sure, whatevs. Laterz Ali Babe!" Beth said, storming off towards the office, the lady running behind her. ........................ "So what is the prob?" Beth asked, turning to face the Old Office lady. "The Principal wants to see you." The Lady said, looking sadly at Beth, and walking off. "Uh thanks." Beth mumbled, walking into the Principals office, and closing the door. Beth fund Principal Cassi James, siting inn her chair, gripping a box of tissues tight. "Hey Principal J. Whats the prob?" Beth asked, flopping down into a chair. "Um. Beth i have some bad news...You mum, well she died today." The Principal announced, Beth sat up straight and stared blankly at Cassi, then her eyes dropping down to just stare at the tissue box. "What, wha..?" Beth Breathed. She was Breathless. She tried to spit out words but none would come.... .............................. That was the moment Beth felt her life was over. It happened two months ago, the memory kept replaying in her head like a scratched cd. She just arrived at her new Family's home. She couldn't wait. If only you could hear my voice. I was being Sarcastic just FYI.... "Beth sweetie, are you ready?" Ali's mom asked Beth, she was sitting in the front seat of her car, looking over to Beth who was in the passenger seat. Beth stll hasn't come to terms with her mom's death, she still doesn't believe it "Yeah totally ready for this new random family. They say they want me because they feel sorry, but really its of selfish reasons because they want a family. Oooh yay, loving the love." Beth Murmured, grabbing her brown guess handbag, flopping her big, round back sunnies over her eyes and hoping out of the car. "Oooh, the place looks cosy.." Beth mumbled, rolling her eyes, looking at her new home. Seconds later she was almost tackled by Ali. "I am gonna Miss you Beth so much. Guess what I was wrong, this is my worst cheermare!" Ali cried, hugging her best friend tight. "Same here baby Girl!" Beth cried, hugging her best friend, tears dropping onto Ali's peppermint green and chocalate brown striped sweater. "I love you Alison Karen Greene!" Beth said, looking at her best friend smiling. "I love you too Beth Celeste Corcoran. and if you ever need anything, I'm just an IM, text FB inbox or call away!" Ali said, waving her best friend goodbyre, hoping her mom's car, and they drove off. Beth grabbed her port and walked up to her new familly's door, wiping her tears. "So Beth, are you ready?" Beth asked herself, then knocked on the door. Wow I wonder if she is ready?.... ........................................... Do u like. PUHLEASE review, and give me name suggestions, love u all. Category:Blog posts